Sonic & Transformers: The War has begun
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Transformers & Sonic collide!. The final battle has begun, ENDING SOON
1. Chapter 1: The Transformers

Sonic & transformers:

**The war has begun**

Chapter 1: The Transformers Eggmans lab 

It was the middle of the night, in Eggmans Lab he was making something drastic. A Machine that would break the dimensional Walls. A Machine that would teleport the most evil being into his universe. To help him destroy sonic and take over the world

"now All I need to do I press this little button…" Eggman said

"Not so fast Eggman!"

Out from the Shadows emerged Sonic, Eggmans nemisis

"Ah, Sonic just in time to witness my genius at work…and all I need to do is to press this button"

"Then how about I just take that button"

"You can TRY!"

Sonic dashed for the button but Eggman pressed the button a split second earlier before he could grab it.

At that Moment a Figure appeared in a flashing purple light. He was All white. He had a cannon on his arm and on his chest was a Purple Head shaped icon on his chest. He was neither Human or animal he was a machine.

"What the!?" He said "Where Am I?"

Sonic and Eggman turned around to see him.

"This isn't Cybertron!" He said as he looked towards Eggman and Sonic "Who brought me here!"

"HE DID!" Eggman said, pointing to sonic

"WHA!?"

He then opening fire on Sonic, The hedgehogs blood poured on the floor as the blast slammed him against the wall.

Eggman was gleaming.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S FINALLY GONE!" Eggman ran up to the robot and shaked his hand "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The robot pulled away and aimed his cannon at Eggman

"Pathetic flesh creature…"

"No wait, I'm the one who brought you here!"

"Then it should have been you who took the Blast!"

"No wait! I have a proposal" Eggman said

"I'm Listening…" Said the robot as he lowered his cannon

"I' am Doctor Eggman…the smartest Scientist in this entire world…my Mission is to destroy Sonic the hedgehog…but I see you already took care of that"

"So the little blue fuzz ball is Sonic"

"Now may I ask what is your name?" Eggman asked

"I' am the leader of the Depicticons, Megatron!"

"Nice to meet you ….now the reason why I brought you here. how would you like to rule the world?"

"In a planet where no Autobots are here to stop me?"

"Autobots?" Eggman said confused

"It's not important" Said Megatron "Now about your proposal I accept…as Long as my Soldiers can come"

"Why not?"

Megatron then walked up to the machine and yelled into the portal

"DECIPTICONS! COME THROUGH THE PORTAL"

Moments later Many decipticons stepped through the portal, Starscream, Cyclonus, Scourge, ThunderCracker, Soundwave (I Love soundwave!…Not in that way…sickos) Astro Train, Shockwave The constructacons that form devastator.

"Meet my Deceptions!"

Eggman was in awe. He had never seen such machines

"Now Eggman" Said Megatron "That proposal"

Eggman, Megatron and the deceptions then left the room

At that moment Sonic was left fighting for his life. He tried to get up but his strength gave out and he collapsed. At that moment more robots stepped out of the portal

"Megatron went through here…" Said one of them. He was red, big and he hand a blue head

"Look" Said one of them, he was White with Red Signs, he ran up to sonic

"What is he?" Asked one of them, He was Yellow and had small horns on his head.

The white one picked Sonic Up

"He's a hedgehog"

"A Big Blue hedgehog?" Said a Blue and White robot

"Me Grimlock say he Deception"

"You always say that Grimlock" Said the big Red Autobot

"We better bring him back to Cybertron for medical attention"

"Is it wise to take him away from his dimension?" said the Blue and White Autobot "Wherever this is…"

"We Must" said the white Autobot "if we don't get him medical attention soon he'll die"

"Very Well, Autobots, roll out!"

all of them went through the portal including sonic

**Next time: **

**Sonic & Transformers: The War Has Begun**

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?**


	2. Chapter 2: Freind or Foe?

SONIC AND TRANSFORMERS: THE WAR HAS BEGUN

**CHAPTER 2: FRIEND OR FOE?**

**---------------------------**

"Uhhh huh?" 

Those were Sonics first words after waking up. He was in a large orange room with many screens and he was lying on a flat bed.

"Where am I?... wait wasn't I.."

Sonic looked at his chest where he got shot. All that was there was a few stitches closing the wound

"I See you're up" Said a voice in the distance

Sonic turned around and saw the white robot that brought him through the portal

Sonic jumped back off the bed and stood infront of the door

"What the... Your with him aren't you?"

"With who?"

"DON'T ACT DUMB!"

"That's the way to people who save your life?"

"Only if their friend shot me"

"Shot you?"

At that moment all the autobots came into the room. Sonic was a Midget compared to there size

"Oh great more of them"

"Ratchet, how is our guest?" said the Huge Red Autobot

"A Big blue ball of nerves"

The red one looked at Sonic

"I see your are nervous, There is no need to be. I' am Optimus Prime"

"Listen Optimus" Said Sonic "Call off your pal"

"Ratchet" Optimus Said "Stand down, Let me handle this"

Ratchet (The white robot) went back to the rest of the autobots.

Optimus then walked up to sonic

"I see you're nervous, There is no need to be alarmed"

"NO NEED!? I was shot by one of your buddies!"

"We found you lying on the floor about to die"

"Yeah, shot by one of your guys!"

"Who?" Optimus asked

"I don't know his name, but he was all white and had a cannon on his arm"

"Megatron..."

"Mega what?"

**Back in Sonics Dimension**

Eggman and the Decipticons entered a large room filled with a large control panel and a huge screen. Eggman pressed a button that switched on the screen showing angel island

"A Floating Island!?" Megatron shouted

"Yes, It is Kept in the air by an extreme power source, it Is Called Angel Island, It's just Left of The Golden Gate Bridge" 

Eggman then loaded up a picture of the Master Emerald

"This is the most powerful thing in the world. The Master Emerald"

"IT WILL MAKE AN EXELENT POWER SOURCE FOR OUR PLANS!!" Shouted Megatron

"Ah Megatron, Great Minds think alike I suppose, However it is guarded by a hothead Echidna"

Eggman loaded a Picture of Knuckles

"A friend of the fuzz ball?" Megatron asked

"Indeed" Said Egg man "Getting the Emerald want be easy"

"The Echidna will be no match for my Decipticons" Megatron said as he turned to The Decipticons

"Starcream!, Soundwave! Go to angel Island and retrieve the master emerald!"

"Where is Angel Island?" Asked Starscream

"Fly upwards, you can't miss is it" Said Eggman

Starscream & Soundwave left the room, and the base before Starscream transformed into an airplane and opened the cockpit and soundwave jumped up and transformed into a tape deck and fell into Starscreams cockpit, he closed the cockpit and took off

Starscream flew up and immediately spotted Angel Island.

"Angel Island spotted" Starscream said before flying at his top speed to Angel Island

to be continued

Next Time

Chapter 3: Knuckles vs. Starscream


	3. Chapter 3: Knuckles vs Starscream

Sonic & Transformers: The War has begun

Chapter 3: Knuckles vs. Starscream

-------------------------------------

ANGEL ISLAND 

Knuckles was sitting at the alter of the Master Emerald

"Huh?" He said as he saw a plane land on the Island just a few feet away from the Alter

"That's to big to be the Tornado" Knuckles said to himself

Soundwave Transformed and jumped out of Starscreams Cockpit and then Starscream transformed into robot mode.

"What the ?!" Knuckles shouted

"Hand over the Emerald" Shouted Starscream

"Figures" Knuckles said as he put on the Shovel Claws

"Soundwave" Said Starscream "Let me Handle this"  
"Affirmative" Said Soundwave as he took a few steps back

"I will not Fail Megatron again!" Starscream shouted as he transformed and Flew right into Knuckles

Knuckle Managed to Hang on to Starscrem and punched him a few times only causing mere dents

"What are you made of, A Brick Wall?"

Starscream transformed back into robot mode and fired his cannon barely missing Knuckles.

Knuckles took this chance and punched Starscream in the gut (if he has one...) Sending him right into the Alter.

Starscream fired both his cannons with one blast hitting Knuckles in the gut. Starscream then grabbed Knuckles and threw him right into a tree.

"Not so tough now, Echidna?"

"I'm not done yet" Knuckles said as he stood up and charged at Starscream, Nailing Him right in the head. Sending him down.

"Enough" Said Soundwave "Ravage, LazerBeak, Buzzsaw. Prepare for Battle, Operation: Ravage, help Starscream. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw: Steal Master Emerald. Eject, Eject, Eject"

Ravage, Lazerbeak & Buzzsaw all Transformed into there Robot Modes. Lazerbeak charged at Knuckles and Knocked him down. Buzzsaw the stood on Knuckles head

Ravage Quickly ran up the Alter and took the Master Emerald Causing the Island to fall.

The Island was falling so Fast that All of them weren't falling fast enough. It was almost like they were Floating.

Ravage threw the Emerald to Soundwave who caught it. Ravage, LazerBeak and Buzzsaw then turned into there Cassette Mode and re-entered soundwave. Starscream deliver one Last Blast to Knuckles. Before he and Soundwave flew off. (NOTE: Every Decipticon can fly without transforming, I Should of said that Earlier...)

Knuckle could Only watch as Starscream and Soundwave flew off with the Master Emerald. The Blast from Soundwave had taken serious Effect, he started to Bleed. As Angel Island Crashed into the sea. Knuckle landed on it Seconds later, The sheer Impact Knocked him out cold.

"Operation Successful" Said Soundwave on his communicator,

"Excellent" Said Megatron on the Other Side on the Communicator "Return to Eggmans Base"

Starscream was deep in thought

"Just One step closer to Overthrowing Megatron!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Time:

Chapter 4: Sonic's Escape


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic's Escape

SONIC & TRANSFORMERS: THE WAR HAS BEGUN

CHAPTER 4: Sonics Escape

--------------------------------------

Starscream & Soundwave arrived back at Eggmans Base.

"Ah I see you two are back" Said a voice in the distance

Starscream & Soundwave turned around and Saw Megatron along with Eggman

"Lord Megatron, I have retrieved the Master Emerald" Said Soundwave

"You!?" Shouted Soundwave "My cassettes took down the Echidna and stole the emerald!"

Starscream and Soundwave were nose to nose

"I'm Blasted the Echidna"  
"Ravage Stole the Emerald"

"I didn't need Help"

"SOUNDWAVE SUPERIOR, STARSCREAM INFERIOR!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Megatron "You two are not competing against each other"

"Yes" Said Eggman "you should be collecting the remaining 7 Emeralds"

"Yes I ag...THE REMAINING 7!?" Shouted Megatron

"You didn't think there was only 1 did you?"

"YES!"

"Well, they're 7 Smaller Ones"

"Explain" Said Megatron

"Okay, Megatron as you Wish, Millions of years ago The Gods themselves created 8 Mystical Emeralds of extreme power, The Smaller 7 Are Different Emeralds are different coloured, yellow, purple, red, grey, cyan (Light Blue), orange, and green. And Of course we have the Master Emerald. When All 8 Are brought together. The power you will receive is unlimited!"

"Ah Eggman, This deal is Just Getting Better!"

All 4 returned to the Base

PLANET CYBERTRON

"FOR THE LAST TIME OPTIMUS, BACK OFF!" Shouted Sonic

"Listen, The Robot that shot you is a..."

"Enough!, I'm outta here!"

Sonic then dashed out of the room

"Fast li'l Fella isn't he?" said Ratchet

"Nevertheless, we have to stop him before he makes a Grave Mistake!"

Sonic was already half way through the autobot base when the Door infront of him closed

"Darn" Sonic said "Now how Am I supposed to get out?"

Optimus then spoke through an intercom,

"Listen, you're making a Huge Mistake!, We are not with the robot who shot you!"

"Oh Yeah?" Sonic Shouted "How do I Know?"  
"Watch"

A Section of the roof then opened up and a big Screen lowered showing the Decipticons including Megatron attacking the Autobots

"My God...They Were right" Sonic said as he just realised he had made a grave mistake

"I don't blame you" Said Optimus who was walking up behind Sonic "I can see how a non-cybertronion can make this mistake"

The rest of autobots then showed up

Sonic then turned around

"I'm sorry"

"Allow me to introduce my autobots, Ratchet, Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Elita One, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Tracks, Jazz, Kup, Blurr, Arcee, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop) Bumblebee, Jetfire, Cliffjumper and Blaster"

(Note: This isn't all the autobots, I'm just using these autobots)

"Hi" Sonic said

"Now" Said Optimus "What is your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Nice to meet you, unfortunately, there is no more time for getting to know each other, we must go to your world to stop Megatron"

"I Know, I want revenge that shot"

"Right" said Optimus "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

All autobots Transformed into vehicle mode and left the base. (with the exception of the dinobots, they have no vehicle mode). With sonic following behind.

Soon they arrived at the portal and entered it and ended up at the other end, Eggmans base.

"PRIME!" Megatron shouted

"MEGATRON, PREPARE FOR YOUR REIGN OF TERROR TO END"

"I'm so sorry" Said Eggman but we have to split...LITTERLY!"

At that moment the base apart from the part of the base with portal litterly just pulled away. And then 2 doors slid from the side of the base Megatron & Eggman were, concealing Megatron & Eggman from sight. 4 flaps then lifted up revealing 4 Jets and then 2 giant wings pulled out of the side of the Base.

"What's Happening" said Sonic

"They transformed the Base into a spaceship!"

The Ship took off leaving the autobots and the portal machine behind

"I Don't believe it" Said Bumblebee "They just took off"

"Now how are we supposed to get to Megatron?" Ultra Magnus said

"We can't give up" Said Optimus Prime "We return to cybertron for the time being"

Optimus then pulled out a small walkie talkie and handed it to Sonic

"If Megatron and that other man is spotted, call us, and we will trace the signal and arrive as soon as we can"

"Okay, Optimus I'll warm you" Sonic said as he put the Walkie talkie in his Hair

"Farewell till next time" Optimus said as he and the autobots went back through the portal.

Sonic then ran back to the city. To tell his friends what had been going on.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Time

Chapter 5: Knuckles Struggle


	5. Chapter 5: Knuckles Struggle

SONIC AND TRANSFORMERS: THE WAR HAS BEGUN

**CHAPTER 5: Knuckle's Struggle**

**----------------------------------------**

**So this is it...**

**Knuckles thought to himslef**

"**I'm gonna die, there's no doubt about it" Knuckles said as the blood poured out his chest**

"**It doesn't matter, If I can't even defend the Master Emerald then I'm not cut out to be a gaurdian"**

**At that Moment. Knuckles could here a Plane**

"**Are they..back" Knuckles said as he clinged to his last breath**

**It wasn't Starscream...Or Soundwave. It was Tails in the Torando**

**Knuckles held up his hand**

"**H..h.help"**

**BACK AT CENTRAL CITY**

**Sonic looked everywhere but he couldn't find Anyone. Tails, Amy & Knuckles were gone**

"**Damn" Sonic said "Where are they?"**

**At that Moment the Entire City went Dark**

"**Huh?" Sonic said as he looked up and Saw Eggmans ship "Eggman!"**

**Sonic then pulled out the walkie Talkie Optimus gave him**

"**OPTIMUS, Eggman & Megatron are here!"**

"**Right, were on our way" Optimus Replied**

**At that moment people fled the city as Soundwave dropped down.**

"**Chaos Emerald Sighted" Said Soundwave**

**Sonic Heard Soundwave. He looked to his Left he saw it in the Nearby construction site. There was a Green Glow.**

"**You, Hedgehog, Don't even try" Said Soundwave.**

"**How, What are you going to do about it?" Sonic said "Heh I'll keep you away till the Autobots arrive here"**

"**Hedgehog, prepare for battle!"**

"**BRING IT ON!"**

**-------------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------------------------**

**NEXT TIME**

**Chapter 6: Sonic vs Soundwave**


	6. Chapter 6: Sonic vs Soundwave

**Sonic and Transformers:**

**Chapter 6: Sonic vs. Soundwave**

**---------------------------------------------**

"So you think you can beat me?" Soundwave asked 

"**I'll find out in a Minute, Decipitbum"**

**Soundwave charged at Sonic and dived at the hedgehog. But too fast for the naked eye, robot or otherwise Sonic dodged him and fell on his face. **

"**Hedgehog, prepare to die"!**

**Soundwave threw several punches at Sonic but he dodged every single one. **

**Soundwave then transformed into the tape deck.**

"**What the...A Tape deck"**

**At that moment the deck started blasting soundwaves.**

"**AHH!" Sonic said as the soundwaves messed with his head.**

**Soundwave then transformed back to robot mode and Kicked sonic right into a car. **

**Soundwave then threw Sonic into the constructions site.**

**Sonic was right underneath the unbuilt Structure. Sound wave walked up to the construction site and was about to pick up the emerald when Sonic spin dashed him. **

"**Damn" Thought Sonic "Where is Optimus?"**

"**I don't need my cassettes" Said Sound wave "I will defeat you on my own!"**

**at that moment a Blast went straight through Sound wave**

"**Im...Possible" Sound wave said before falling. **

**The man who shot him was Optimums. He was with Ultra Magnus and Iron hide.**

"**Finally" Sonic said to himself. **

**At that moment Eggmans base (referred to as the "Eggacon" from now on) fired lasers at the chaos emerald knocking it under the Unbuilt Structure.**

"**I'll get it" Said Sonic**

"**SONIC!" Optimus Shouted "NO!"**

**When sonic was under the Structure the eggacon shot the building causing it to collapse.**

"**OH CRAP!" Sonic thought.**

**Sonic tried to get out on time he nearly made it out. But he tripped. And his legs were crushed under the now destroyed Structure. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in agony**

**Sonic dropped the chaos emerald which Soundwave crawled up and grabbed it and stood up. **

**He flew up to the Eggacon. Optimus and the others tried to blast him but they all missed.**

**Soundwave went into the control room.**

"**Ah" Megatron said "You succeeded, You are a worthy Decipticon" **

**Megatron then took the emerald.**

**Back at the construction site. **

**Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Iron hide despretly tried to lift The Structure off of Sonics legs. They Managed to hoist it up so Sonic could crawl out. **

**The Bones in Sonics legs were completely shattered. **

**Sonic had to use his arms to crawl out. Sonic was in so much pain that he was nearly crying.**

"**Sonic, are you okay" Asked Ultra Magnus**

"**OF COURSE HE'S NOT OKAY!" Said Iron hide "His legs were under there for well over there for over a minute!"**

**Optimus transformed into a truck. **

"**Ultra Magnus, Lift Sonic into the passengers seat"**

**Optimus opened his door as Ultra Magnus put Sonic in the seat. The Pain was so Intense that he was outcold. **

"**Autobots, return to cybertron" Optimus said**

**Ultra Magnus and Iron Hide transformed into vehicle mode and followed Optimus**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Back on the Eggacon**

**-----------------------------------------**

"**SONIC IS DEAD!" Shouted Eggman "A CELEBRATION I SAY!"**

"**Sonic isn't dead" Said Soundwave.**

"**WHAT!" Shouted Eggman. **

"**His legs were only crushed" said Soundwave**

"**That's just as good!" shouted Eggman "HIS SPEED IS GONE"**

"**Very good Soundwave" Said Megatron. "Go to the medical Bay for repairs"**

**Soundwave left the room.**

"**First the Master Emerald, now the Chaos Emerald, ONLY 6 MORE TO WORLD DOMINATION!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Next time**

**Chapter 7: Knuckles & Sonics casualty**


	7. Chapter 7: Knuckles & Sonics casualty

**Sonic & Transformers: The War has begun**

**Chapter 7: Knuckles & Sonics casualty**

**---------------------------------------------**

Central City 

**----------**

Knuckles was in the back seat of the tornado. Tail's was flying Knuckles back to central city.

"**Don't worry Knuckles, You'll be at the hospital soon" Said Tails**

"**Don't...Take me..to..the hospital" Knuckles said, Clearly in pain**

"**Sorry, Knuckles but I have too"**

**Knuckles stepped out of the seat and onto the wing.**

"**KNUCKLES!" Tails Shouted "What are you doing!"**

"**Leaving" Knuckles said as he started to glide away.**

**He couldn't sustain the gliding for long. He dropped onto the rooftops of a high Building.**

"**I need to get the Master emerald back" Knuckles said just before he collappsed**

**----------------------------------------**

**PLANET CYBERTRON**

**----------------------------------------**

**Sonic was waking up for a life threatning injury. **

"**Uh, Oh thank god" Sonic said as he felt his legs "Why Am I sitting, and why are my legs thicker than usual" **

**Sonic looked down and saw both his legs in casts and he was in a wheelchair **

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Sonic shouted**

"**Your legs were nearly completely destroyed" Said Ratchet **

"**At least your alive" Said Optimus**

"**Without my legs I might as well be dead!" Sonic shouted as he t ried to stand up and but instantly fell over. Bumblebee helped him back into his wheelchair.**

"**Don't worry" Said Bumblebee "We fitted your wheelchair with turbo boosters so you can neraly go as fast as you used to be**

"**Well" Sonic said "That's not so bad" **

**Sonic wheeled himself out of the room **

"**He's upset" Said Kup**

"**Of Course he is" Said Tracks**

"**He loves to run, Now he'll be lucky to ever run again" Said Jazz**

**-------------------------------------**

**On the Eggacon**

**-------------------------------------**

"**Ah" Said Megatron "Just 6 More" **

**Megatron placed The Emerald into a Diamond shaped slot. There were 6 more slots in a circle . in the center of the Circle was the Master emerald.**

"**Soon World domination will be ours!" Shouted Eggman**

"**You mean mine" said Eggman under his voice  
"What was that Eggman" Megatron said as he turned towards Eggman and aimed his cannon. Every other decipticon aimed there cannon as well. **

"**Uh I was only...Kidding" said Eggman. **

**Everyone lowered there cannon including Megatron**

"**It wasn't even funny" Said Megatron as he turned around**

"**Megatron, you're a just a pawn in my game of chess" Eggman thought "All those emeralds are mine, your plan will never come into effect"**

"**Ah" Megatron said "The next chaos emerald is in this region"  
**

"**Just on time" Said Eggman **

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Next time**

**Chapter 8: Megatrons plan revealed**


	8. Chapter 8: Megatrons Plan Revealed

**Sonic & Transformers: the war has begun **

**Chapter 8: Megatron Plans Revealed**

**-----------------------------------------**

On the Eggacon 

During the Time between this chapter and the last (4TH WALL!) Megatron and Eggman located the Yellow emerald.

"Just 5 more" Megatron said as he placed the emerald in the next holder.

"Megatron...Those emeralds are mine..and ONLY MINE!" Eggman thought

"Megatron" Thought Starscream "Those emeralds will be the death of you, Unless of course I kill you first"

"Now my master plan is coming into the light" Megatron said

"Oh yes, you mentioned that" Said Eggman "What exactly is your plan"

"My Plan...is not only to eradicate the autobots but also to transform in the most powerful being ever, GALVATRON!"

"GALVATRON!" Shockwave shouted

"Yes, Shockwave, Galvatron and that is not it I PLAN TO BRING UNICRON INTO THIS UNIVERSE!"

"Unicron?" Eggman said

"Yes, the biggest, more devastating (even more than devastator!) Transformer even conceived, with your genius Eggman. We can reprogram him to destroy sonic and the autobots!"

"GENUIS!" Said eggman "Absolute genius!"

"Thank you eggman" Said megatron as he and the decipticons left the room.

"ME? Re-program Unicron for you?" Eggman said as Megatron left the room "You must be out of your Mind Megatron".

----------------------------------

Central City

----------------------------------

Sonic wheeled himself through the portal and into the city streets

"SONIC!" A Girl shouted in the distance

"Oh crap" Sonic as soon as he could wheeled himself but the turbo on his wheelchair had malfunctioned in the portal

The girl was Amy rose. She glomped Sonic Knocking him right out of the wheel chair

"AH AMY GET OFF!" Sonic screamed in agony. Amy was right on his legs "YOU'RE BREAKING MY FUCKING LEG!"

"Huh" Amy said as she stood up and saw Sonic's legs in casts, she looked to her left and saw his wheelchair

"Sonic...what happened?"

"I Broke my legs, Okay, Help me up"

Amy Helped Sonic back onto his wheelchair

"How do you do that?" Amy asked

"...I Fell down the stairs" Sonic lied.

"Well look who it is" Said someone in the distance

Sonic looked and saw shadow

"Looks like you're are in pretty bad shape Sonic" Said Shadow.

"Yeah" Said Sonic

At that moment the portal Grew bigger when Megatron walked through

"MEGATRON!" Sonic shouted.

"Megatron!?" Shadow and Amy shouted

"Yes it is I, Lord Megatron AND I HAVE COME FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" He then looked at Shadow and Amy "Ah I look forward to killing you 2 as well"

"Kill Me?" Shadow said "HA!"

He then pulled out a chaos emerald

"Ah, a chaos emerald" Said Megatron "I'll take that"

"You wish, Bring it"

Amy then grabbed Sonics wheelchair

"C'mon Sonic, we have to go!"

"Good luck Shadow" Said Sonic before Amy wheeled him away

"Megatron, who ever you are, why are you throwing away your life so recklessly?"

"That's a question you should ask yourself hedgehog"

At that moment the 2 prepared for Battle

-------------------------------------------

To be continued

Next Time

Chapter 8: Shadow vs. Megatron


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow vs Megatron

Sonic & Transformers: The war has begun  
Chapter 9: Shadow vs. Megatron

(Special Thanks to Ratchet-Halo for Beta testing)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have a death wish Hedgehog?" Megatron shouted vicously at  
Shadow!"Shouldn't you be asking that to yourself" Shadow remarked, forming a  
grin on his face, showing the mighty Decepticon leader no fear.

"Hope you enjoy the after life!" Megatron bellowed, his raspy voice screahing  
the atmosphere. "But before I kill you I must learn my victims name!"

"I'am Shadow, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Very well shadow, prepare to die!"

Megatron transformed into his gun mode and fired several plasma bolts at  
Shadow. The blasts  
disappeared when Shadow fired a Chaos Spear.

Megatron transformed back into robot mode before pulling out the Chaos  
Emerald.

"WHAT THE?!" Shadow shouted

Megatron placed the emerald in the tip of his cannon, and fired chaos spears  
at Shadow

"WHAT!" Shadow hesitated and got hit by the spear, sending the Black  
Hedghog across the air, and into a building.

"Hedgehog" Megatron threated while pointing his cannon at Shadow, "I'  
am stronger, and more deadly than any  
opponent you've ever faced"

"I've fought bigger losers than you"

"But you never fought, a Decepticon, escpicially me! I Megatron! Leader of  
the Decepticons! I'm the most powerful oppenent you have ever faced in your  
miserable life!"

Megatron the pulled out the second emerald

"No!" Shadow thought, "If he's that powerful with one emerald, he'll kill me with 2!"

Megatron pushed the 1st emerald futher into his cannon and placed the second  
one in.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he froze time.Megatron ,and the rest of the world were frozen. "Now then" Shadow said as he lifted his emerald high in the air "CHAOS  
BLAST!"

Shadow's fur was incased in a red aura. and immediately let out a huge red  
blast.

In a few seconds almost a square-mile of the city was reduced to rubble.

Megatron was no where in sight, and that's cause he was in the sky. Miles  
above Shadow, was Megatron.

The Decepticon leader form a grisly grin on his  
face, while looking at pesky hedgehog waiting for a death wish.

"Now to seal your fate Hedgehog! I'll erase your worthless existence from the pages of  
history, prepare to be Destroyed!"

Megatron said silently while giving himself a  
sinister chuckle.

"Hmph" Shadow said thinking he had won

Megatron transformed into his gun mode. With the added power of 2 chaos emeralds Megatron fired a huge Chaos Spear. Before Shadow could even look up  
for whats in store for him.

Megatrons spear hit him, an an enormous explosion engulfed the enitre secton  
of the city, leaving only a gigantic crater of what used to be a city.

Shadow's lifeless body fell into the center of the crater, Shadow was unable  
to move any of his body parts. Shadow could only look at the evil that caused  
this.

"Megatron!" Shadow then closed his eyes to an endless slumber.

Megatron transformed into his robot mode and took shadows emerald.

"If you had a death wish hedgehog, I have granted it. Now you know no one  
crosses Megatron!"

Megatron then walked through the portal now with 3 emeralds.

---------------------  
Next Time:Sonic and Transformers: The war has begun  
Chapter 10: the final emeralds


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Emeralds

Sonic and Transformers: The war Has Begun  
Chapter 10: The final emeralds.

(Special Thx for Ratchet-Halo for Beta testing and adding Jazz and Dinobots(  
-

Sonic and Amy were in Sonic'ss house watching the news

"BREAKING NEWS!"

Sonic and Amy looked on at the TV

The TV displayed a female reporter standing next to the crater of Central  
City.

"Just Moments ago Central city was destroyed by an unknown source"

"DESTROYED?!" Amy screamed in fear.

"All that was found in the wreckage was the deceased body of...Shadow the  
Hedgehog The Ultimate Life Form!!"

"No..." Sonic whispered "NO! NO DAMNIT IT CAN'T BE TRUE"

Sonic jumped out of his wheel chair and fell right away and rapidly punched  
the floor.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL! MEGATRON!"

On the Eggacon

Megatron stepped through the portal.

"I have retrieved the 3rd emerald, and slain the Black and Red  
hedgehog!"

"Well, you came in useful for once Megatron" Said Eggman under his  
breath

"What was that Doctor?" Megatron eyed, the Scientist.

"Oh nothing!"

"And while you were gone Megatron" Said Starscream "We retrieved the  
last emeralds!"

Megatron looked to his left and saw the Emerald holder occupied with the 5  
remaining emeralds"

"FINALLY" Megatron shouted "The Master Plan will come into effect. It  
looks like you useful all after Starscream!"

"Thanks Mighty Megatron!" Starscream said with Sarcasm, 'Soon you'll be  
destroyed Megatron, and I'll be leader of the Decepticons! Just you wait!'

Megatron placed the 3 emeralds in the emerald holder. At last all 7 Chaos  
Emeralds and the Master Emerald were his.

"Yes" Said Eggman "Let us Go to the Portals Location to finally end  
this!"

The Eggacon flew at it's fasted speed towards the Portal.

Central City

The blast that destroyed the city and ended the life of Shadow , had some  
negative  
effect on Tails and Knuckles. 

Knuckles was down in a Pile of rubble, and Tail's Plane the Tornado had  
crashed.

Knuckles was just waking up from his almost life ending slumber.

"Tails? TAILS!"

Knuckles stood up, and looked around before seeing the Tornado in flames. 

Knuckles rushed over and smashed the cockpit open.

"C'mon Tails lets get you outta here".

Knuckles lifted Tails out of the cockpit, and ran as fast as he could before  
the Tornado exploded. Adding it's self to the Fire and Rubble in the  
remains  
of the city

"TAILS, KNUCKLES" Yelled someone in the distance

Knuckle looked out in the distance, It was Sonic and Amy.

Sonic pulled out his walkie talkie.

"OPTIMUS, COME TO EARTH NOW!"

"Okay" Said Optimus.

-  
Cybertron  
-

"Only the most supreme Autobots must come, Rodimus, Ironhide, Jazz,  
Dinobots, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus transform and roll out"

"Me Grimlock will kick some Decepticon but!" Said the dim-witted leader of  
the Dinobots with eagerness,

Grimlock, Swoop, and Sludge transformed into  
there Dinosaur forms. The rest that Optimus had chosen followed, transformed  
to.

Optimus and the others raced through the portals.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails looked up and Saw the Eggacon.

"MEGATRON!" Sonic shouted in fury, looking at the machine that took  
Shadow's life.

Eggman, Megatron and the Decepticons all teleported down to the surface with  
the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds.

Optimus, Rodimus, Ironhide, The Dinobots, Ratchet and Ultra magnus then  
arrived

"MEGATRON!" Prime shouted as he and the Autobots transformed into there  
robot modes.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE PRIME, LET THE TRANSFORMATION BEGIN!"

The Chaos Emeralds begam to glow, they spined round Megatron at a lightning  
speed. The Decepticon leader laughned with amusement which gave Amy the  
chills.

Megatrons helmet gained 3 purple spikes. His head changed shape but before  
anything else changed he was blasted in the back twice.

"WHAT!?" Sonic shouted in surpirse.

Megatron reverted back to normal and fell over as his 2 assailants.  
Starscream and Eggman.

-  
TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME  
SONIC AND TRANSFORMERS: THE WAR HAS BEGUN  
Chapter 11: Unicron arrives


	11. Chapter 11: Unicron Arrives

**SONIC & TRANSFORMERS: THE WAR HAS BEGUN**

**CHAPTER 11: UNICRON ARRIVES**

**(Sry for the 9 month wait)**

"Egg...Eggman!"

"You really thought I'd go along with your plan!, HA! Your Insane and me and Starscream will rule this world and destroy you!" Eggman laughed

Starscream took aim when suddenly the autobots appeared

Optimus transformed into robot mode

"MEGA....tron..." Prime said as he noticed Megatron lying face down in the dirt.

All of a sudden eggman threw a device into the air. it exploded and in it's place was a huge Portal

"Now witness our reign of terror as we retreive Unicron and end all of your misserable lives!" Eggman shouted as Starscream transformed into jet mode and he jumped into the pilot seat.

The two flew into the large blue portal as the autobots opened fire.

"Damn" Knuckles said

"We gotta go after them!" Said Sonic

"How?" Asked Tails "That's 60ft in the air and the tornado is destroyed"

All of a sudden the decipticons flew in after Starscream.

"Lets go!" Said Optimus as he picked up Sonic, Tails, amy & Knuckles and then he and the autobots jumped into the portal"

They arrived in the Transformers universe, They were on Cybertron. All that was there was The Metal ground and the autobot base.

"Where Is he?!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Up there!" Magnus said as he pointed up toward the Sky. Up there was, Starscream Still in Flight Mode with Eggman still in the Pilot seat

Eggman spotted Them on Starscreams Radar.

"You Just Won't Leave me alone will you? Very well then"

Eggman then spoke into and intercom.

"SONIC!" He shouted "After Many Years our Rivallry is coming to an End. You're Going to Hell to meet your dear friend Shadow!"

Starscream fired a few Missiles, Thankfully everyone rolled out the Way.

"Damn!" Eggman said .

Eggman Then turned to the radar. On it was images of Sonic

"Soundwave failed to eliminate you. I won't" Eggman "STARSCREAM!"

"Yes, My Master?" Starscream said

"We're going for Unicron"

"Yes, My Leege"

Starscream flew up until he was out of sight

"Wheres He Going?" asked Tails

"UNICRON!, HE'S GOING FOR UNICRONS HEAD!" Optimus Shouted

"We have to stop him!" Shouted Magnus

"Optimus is there a space shuttle around here?"

"Yes, There's one at heaquaters"

"We have to get there now!" Sonic shouted

"VERY WELL, AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLLOUT!"

The autobots transformed into there Vehicle modes, Tails , Amy and Knuckles all jumped into Prime as Sonic rolled his wheelchair. They had almost forgotten the half dead Megatron in the dirt

"Eggman" Megatron weakly whispered "Rest asure...I will be back"

IN SPACE

Starscream stopped flying as a Large, and by large I mean F---ING HUGE object came into sight.

"HA,HA!" Eggman shouted "Unicrons Head!, I've been waiting for this!"

Eggman then took a Small Cirle shaped machine out of his pocket

"Starscream, Open in 3,2,1, NOW!"

Starscream opened up his cockpit as Eggman threw the small device with some speed but it lack of Gravity slowed it down but it eventually connected to Unicrons Forehead, All of a sudden. Grey streams of Liquid poured out of it, getting and bigger every millisecond, They appeared to be drooping of Unicrons head but when they fell they formed a huge Part of a body, such as a Torso or Limbs until a Entire new body was formed under Unicron.

"YES!" Eggman shouted "My Dream of world conquest will soon come true, With my new Weapon Unicron at my comand, I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!"

"THIS WORLD?!" Starscream shouted

"Oh yes" Eggman said as he stepped out of starscream, and lept in the gravity-less empty abyss. "And I'm afraid our deal....oh how should I say this...Expired..JUST LIKE YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!"

"WHAT?!" Eggman then pulled out a small detoneter "Farewell Starscream, I Hope for your sake that the afterlife is a better place than this"

Eggman pushed a button and that was it...for starscream..His entire structure was destroyed with chunks of him flying through space. Eggman just laughed before he managed to Grab onto one of Unicrons Horns

"Now My Minion, ERADICATE THIS PATHETIC WORLD!"

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------

TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH?!?!??!!


	12. Chapter 12:It's So easy when you're evil

**SONIC AND TRANSFORMERS THE WAR HAS BEGUN**

**CHAPTER 12: It's So Easy when your evil...**

"AT LAST, UNLIMITED POWER!!!" Eggman shouted "Now as my first act of ruler of the universe...DESTROY CYBERTRON!!!"

Eggman commanded Unicron as it started charging at Cybertron

_BACK ON CYBERTRON_

The autobots had arrived at the base, they all scrambled for the ship

"THERE!" Optimus shouted pointing to ship in the west "WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

The Autobots, Dino bots, Sonic and his friends all ran towards the ship, when they entered they noticed how big it was

"It's Huge!" Tail said in amazement, Before he let out a slight groan of pain

"Regular Autobot sized ship actually" Magnus replied

"I don't even think the blue typhoon was this big" Knuckles said before he also let out a slight groan of pain

"Ready for departure?" Jazz asked

"Yeah" Sonic said

"THEN BLASTOFF!!!" Optimus shouted

The ship shot up like a bat out of hell, darting across at lightning speed, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles could stand the G-Force and was pushed right to the back.

When the ship finally stopped, Sonic and the gang were threw forward, nearly smacking the wind screen

"You guys need seatbelts" Sonic said as he climbed back onto his wheelchair

"My God..." Tails said

"What?" Knuckles asked

"It's..." Magnus stuttered

"What?" Knuckles asked again

"It can't be" Rodimus said "I DESTROYED IT!"

"What?!"

"It's...Him" Optimus said

"WHAT?!, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME WHAT!!!" Knuckles snapped

In response, Optimus pointed to the windscreen.

Knuckles looked

"..."

There was Unicron, with it's brand new silver body, and and top of the huge machine, was Eggman standing on it's head

"...Oh that!" Knuckles suddenly remembered

Optimus was flabbergasted by the mere sight of the ancient Transformer,

"Ratchet, Bring us in closer, We end this now!" Optimus said

"You can't be serious!" Amy shouted "You're going to fight?!"

"We have to..." Bumblebee said

"..then I agree" Knuckles said

"WHAT?!" Amy shouted

"If we stay here and cower Unicron will destroy Cybertron...And then enter our dimension and repeat the process" Sonic said.

"Me Grimlock say fight!" The dim-witted leader of the dino-bots agreed

"I agree!" Rodimus said

"Let's Do it!" Tails said unusually enthusiastic

"Very well" Optimus said "Ratchet, Head for the eye, that's where we infiltrated last time"

"Gotcha" Ratched said as the activated the thrusters and the ship was heading for Unicron at full speed

"What are those Idiots up to?!" Eggman said before he chuckled "It doesn't matter, Unicron destroy them!!!"

at Eggmans command the huge machine slowly headed for the autobot ship

"He's heading this way!" Sonic shouted

"Ratchet, Full speed!!!" Magnus shouted as the ship darted through space

Knuckles pulled out his shovel claws and equipped them to his hands

"Let's see how strong this metal dummy really is" Knuckles said

"Ratchet, Try entering through his eye, it worked last time" Rodimus said

"Got it" Ratched said as he swerved the ship

"What the?!" Eggman shouted "What are they doing?"

Suddenly Unicron started to charge at the ship, trying to smack it out of space, But Ratchet pulled the ship up in time and fired the ships lasers at Unicron, but they had no effect. Ratchet then started the plan to get Inside Unicron

"Let's hope this works" The medical Autobot preyed

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Eggman shouted "ATT..."

Eggman was about to give the order to Unicron but a saw Blast coming his way, he dodged and then turn to his assailant

"WHO DARES ATTACK...!"

Eggman stopped his shouting when he saw who there...or rather how many was there, the entire decepticon Army and in front was the leader himself, Megatron and in his hands were all the 7 Chaos Emeralds

"You...Pitiful Human!" Megatron shouted

"H...How are you still alive?!" Eggman screamed

"You honestly believed that I would trust a Human?!, I had planned to betray you from the start!, however it seems you beat me to it...But My Decepticons were loyal enough to pursue you through the portal..but then they releiysed they had forgotten the fallen leader. So they came back and took me through the portal...So now that we're done explaining, I can finally eradicate you!"

Megatron and ALL of the decepticons opened fire, Eggman had no where to flee, his only option was to jump. which he did...then he remembered there was Gravity in space. So he franticly began to swim down. into the only hiding place he could think of, INSIDE Unicron. As the Decepticons still continued to fire, Eggman finally arrived at he bottom of Unicrons face. Where he leapt into Unicrons mouth, that's when Gravity kicked back in

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Eggman screamed as he fell through Unicrons throat

The decepticons got ready to chase him before Megantron halted them

"STOP!" he shouted "I Will take care of the human myself

Megatron then grasped the emeralds tightly and entered the Mouth himself to track down Eggman.

Suddenly without any warning, Unicron started a loud yell

"What the heck?!" Sonic shouted

"That Fool Eggman should of known" Magnus said "You can't control Unicron, he's too powerful!"

Unicron started to rebel and try to swat the Decepticons around him. This provided a Good distraction for the Autobots to enter. However Unicron had seen this coming and chopped the ship. splitting it in two. Thankfully no one was hurt,

"Prime!" Bumblebee shouted "You and Sonic go into Unicron. We'll take care of the decepticons!"

"Okay!" Prime said but then he noticed Sonic starting to get out of his wheelchair "What are you doing?!"

"You can't roll in space. I Don't need a stinkin' Wheelchair" Sonic said as he began To spin, He then launched himself and entered through Unicrons Mouyh

"WAIT!" Optimus shouted as he chased him and also entered Unicrons mouth

The Autobots and Sonic and his friends then turned their attention to the Decepitcons and Unicron

"I'll Destroy every last Stinkin' Decepticon!" Rodimus shouted

"Let's Do it!" Knuckles shouted

The Autobots, Knuckles Tails & Amy all charged towards the decepitcons, Taking the opportunity to finally wipe them out.

_INSIDE UNICRON_

Eggman landed inside, he recovered and started dashing it didn't matter where he was going, Just far way from Megatron.

Megatron then landed on the inside almost dropping the Chaos Emeralds. He immediately began to search for Eggman, running off in a random direction.

Sonic then landed, looked up and Quickly rolled out of the way as Optimus landed.

"Why can't I get up?!" Sonic shouted as he tried to get up

"The Gravity is restored" Optimus said as he picked up Sonic. "But right now we have to Destroy Unicron!"

Optimus then ran in a random direction, trying to find the core of Unicron

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**---**

W00T!, IT'S FINALLY UP

AND THE FINAL BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! Just a few more chapters and DONE!

And for those that get confused here are the confrontations right now

Unicron vs Decepticons vs Autobots & Sonics' Friends

Optimus & Sonic vs Unicron

Megatron vs Eggman


	13. Chapter 13: Fate of The Universe Part 1

**SONIC AND TRANSFORMERS: THE WAR HAS BEGUN**

**CHAPTER 13: THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE PART 1**

**(People, welcome Back Ratchet-Halo-Devil May Cry as the Beta Tester, I wrote this Chapter, He Made it awesome)**

"SHOW YOURSELF HUMAN!" Megatron shouted, still with the chaos Emeralds in his

hands, unsurprisingly no response came "Very well then...I'll just have to

find you the hard way...But I think a little Transformation is in order"

Megatron let go of the emeralds, but they didn't fall to the ground, instead

they floated and started to circle around him, His White Metallic Body was

surrounded by a strange Purple aura That completely concealed his body. The

Aura was the exact shape of Megatron's Body before it changed into a

different shape. The emeralds stopped spinning and the aura faded away. He was

no longer Megatron, but the even eviler Galvatron. At the mere sight of his

new hand, he began to laugh manically.

"Now then Doctor, I believe it's time for you to die!!!" Galvatron said as he

began to run.

After he was out of sight Optimus showed up down with Sonic is his hand

"Where are they?!" Optimus said as Sonic squirmed out of his hand and fell to

the floor. "What are you..."

"Trust me" Sonic said before starting to crawl on the floor. Before he

grabbed one of the chaos emeralds on the floor, then it started to glow.

"When in the name of...." Optimus said

"Chaos....." Sonic said as the emerald glowed bright green "Regeneration!"

The Chaos Emerald glowed bright before it floated out of Sonics hand and

began to spin around him, Optimus has no idea what was going on...

"What the..."

OUTSIDE

"C'mon Decepticon Punks!" Knuckle shouted as he launched off of Bumblebee's

back toward the Decepticons.

Before he could turn around Soundwave was smacked in the back of his head,

nearly tearing it off.

As he fell to the floor, Shockwave turned around only to be tackled to

Rodimus. Before their fight could continue, Unicron began to swing his arm at

them, where they just managed to avoid it.

Tails then began to fly down towards them, Equipped with his Arm Gun (From

Sonic Battle). He then fired it at Thundercracker, catching him in the back of

the neck.

Knuckles began to rigorously punch Soundwave, cracking his chest compartment

open. Before sending him hurtling through space with a vicious Uppercut.

INSIDE

The Emerald stopped spinning and fell to the ground. Then something

happened...Sonic stood up

"What?!" Optimus shouted

"Nothing like some good old Chaos Energy."

"But...you were in a wheelchair...Your legs were broken I saw them get

crushed!"

"I know and the chaos energy healed me, nothing complicated",

"Now I understand why Megatron wanted these gems..." Optimus said as he

picked up the chaos emerald "Now let's go!"

"Wait..." Sonic said as the emeralds began to glow again

"What are you..."

Before Optimus could continue, the emeralds began to spin around Sonic,

faster & faster, until they were a blur, his fur began to flicker a golden

color...

OUTSIDE

The war Against the Decipticons continued, Knuckles had been beating up

everyone in his sight. wave after wave of Decepticons, Rodimus on the other

hand was getting pummeled, Magnus however made the save as he elbowed

Thundercracker in the jaw. Bumblebee was in the midst of a fist fight with

Shockwave, assisted by Prowl. Suddenly they were all halted..

"Constructicons!, Form Devastator!"

"Form WHAT?!" Knuckles shouted

INSIDE

Eggman had found a seemingly empty, dark room, finally Eggman though he was

safe

"Well if it isn't my old friend Eggman"

Eggman jumped at the mere sound of That Voice...

Slowly he turned around, to see Galvatron emerging from the shadows

"and by friend, I mean the miserable flesh creature who tried to blow a hole

through me!"

"Meg..Megatron..."

"That's Galvatron to you.." he said as he aimed his cannon for Eggman's head

"Wait!" Eggman pleaded 'WAIT!, I'm..I'm Sorry I shouldn't of done it!, Please

spare me!"

"Spare you?!" Galvatron chuckled "I should've killed you when I first saw

you!"

"But wait! I did you a favor!, I killed Starscream!"

"So you killed one of My Fellow Decepticons did you?, Oh I'm going to enjoy

this Eggman..."

"You think I didn't have a back up plan in the event you might live my

sneak attack?" Said Eggman to Galvatron.

"What are you implying doctor?" Galvatron asked him.

"I secretly implanted a small thermonuclear bomb in your spark chamber in

the event you might still pose a threat to me when you were "dead" as

presumed, so one touch of this detonator, and you will explode into a trillion

pieces that means you're under my control." Said Doctor Eggman.

"No one controls the almighty leader of the deceptions and lives,

Lazerbeak!" Said Galvatron.

As if on cue Lazerbeak swiftly took the detonator from Eggman. Lazerbeak

dropped it on Galvatron's purple hand, he then opened his spark chamber and

ripped off the small nuclear device from his spark.

"Whose under control now doctor?" Said Galvatron.

ELSEWHERE

The Chaos Emeralds dropped to the ground as Sonic was now a bright golden

color with Upturned Spikes and Red Eyes

"What..." Optimus muttered

"Super Form, 7 Chaos Emeralds do that to you..."

"Megatron...Of Course!"

"Huh?"

"It all makes sense now!, The reason Megatron wanted the Emeralds is so he

could transform..into...oh no!"

"What?" Super Sonic asked

"Galvatron..." Prime said as he transformed "Hurry we must..."

"Prime!' Sonic shouted as Prime transformed back into his Robot mode

"What?"

"If Megatron can transform using the Emeralds....Can't you too?"

Optimus nearly slapped his forehead, how could he have been so stupid?

Then the Emeralds started to spin around him. A silver aura enveloped around

Optimus, his armor turned orange gold, replacing his blue, red and white

colors, his mouth piece turned blue and his eyes white.

"Call me Optimal Optimus Prime!" Said Optimus

At the Sight of Optimal Optimus Prime, Sonic gave him a thumbs up, before

both of them flew off, heading for Galavatron.

OUTSIDE

The Constructicons began to Transform and combine

"What in the..." Knuckles said

"Devastator..." Rodimus cut him off

"PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" Devastator shouted as he swing his fist,

Thankfully everyone dodged but it left a huge dent on Unicron,

Knuckles charged at it but got swatted away. Tails aimed with his Arm cannon

but it didn't even leave a dent. Rodimus opened fire but that too had no

effect.

"How the hell do we stop this thing..." Knuckles said

"We have to call the Dinobots for assistance." Said Rodimus

Suddenly a lone figure from the distance was observing the battle, he held a

small AK-47 on his hand.

"Maria…I promise you that I'll protect everyone, and in doing so I have

to help Sonic and the Autobots defeat the decepticons and unicron."

"Shadow please help them!" Maria's voice echoed in his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------

**Once Again, Please thank Ratchet-Halo-Devil May Cry for being awesome, Also he came up with the name for Optimus' Super form and Wrote Shadows Return**


End file.
